


Redundant rescue

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: It's up to the team to rescue Jack from, what?





	Redundant rescue

Gwen, Owen and Tosh were just returning from a weevil hunt. As the cog wheel door swung open they could immediately hear Jack's screams.

'No, please! Please stop! I'll do anything, just please!' He could barely get the words out for lack of breath. 'No more! Please stop! Have mercy!'

The three of them ran across the hub, guns drawn and headed for Jack's office. Owen was the first to burst through the door. The others quickly filed in behind, flanking his position and spreading out to surround the area, guns pointed at the being crouched over Jack.

'Don't move! Hands where I can see them.'

It took Owen a moment to realised that it was Ianto straddled across Jack's chest, whilst Jack lay pinned underneath him.

'I said, hands where I can see them!'

Ianto slowly raised his arms in surrender. It could have been Ianto, but then again it could have been an alien masquerading as Ianto. Owen didn't take any chances, pulling him to his feet and his hands pulled firmly together behind his back.

Jack was still lying on the floor, breathing hard. 'It's okay Owen. It's just Ianto.'

'Are you sure?' asked Gwen, gun still trained on the young man. 'We heard you screaming.'

'Positive. Let him go.'

Owen let go of his hands and took the muzzle out of the small of his back.

'I assume you have an explanation for this, Teaboy?'

Ianto, to his credit, gave no indication that the altercation had annoyed, frightened or upset him. All he did was give a quick tug on the edge of his jacket and cuffs, straightening them out.

'Who knew he was that ticklish? Coffee anyone?'


End file.
